Juuban Saibouko
by ocramed
Summary: Thanks to Cell, Sailor Moon goes missing. OH NO! Discontinued.
1. The Lost

"Juuban Saibouko" (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z and other genres belong to their respective creators.  
  
Note: The bulk of this thing takes place after the Sailor Galaxia and Android sagas.  
  
Special note: This one starts off a little "dark", so bare with me.  
  
Part One: "The Lose of a Moon"  
  
For the past week, a being known as "Cell" terrorized the world at large. Various heroes bandied to together to protect as many civilians as possible. In Tokyo, the group known as "The Sailor Senshi" teamed up with the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" to hold off Cell's rampage. Thankfully, the Z Senshi's Piccolo, Krillian and Tien arrived in time to bugger the creature off, before serious casualties could be inflicted on these all too human champions.  
  
Well, there was one casualty: Sailor Moon.  
  
Well, it might as well have been a casualty, since, before Cell escaped, he…or it…grabbed the champion of Love and Justice and left the area. This, of course, enraged her beloved Tuxedo Kamen, who vowed to see Cell meet a terrible end. If it hadn't been for the surprisingly pragmatic Ranma Saotome, who nearly lost his own beloved in the midst of battle, the Earth Prince might have met a terrible end. Resolve in hand, Tuxedo Kamen, Ranma and their ally Tenchi Masaki (who as arrived with the proverbial cavalry to help in the fight) formed an alliance with the Z Senshi and other fighters present. It would be nearly half a day later that everyone would face the awesome might of "Perfect Cell"…and failed utterly to defeat the creature (which confounded even the awesome mental prowess of Washu herself). If it hadn't been for Perfect Cell's arrogance, the so-called "Cell Games" would not have taken place, thus giving Earth's heroes time to formulate a proper plan, as well as prepare themselves for the final fight. Ultimately, it came down to young Gohan to defeat Perfect Cell. In spite of some close calls, when P. Cell tried to blow up the planet with his own body, quick thinking, brilliant intellect, and shameless theatrics nipped that potential danger in the bud. Thus, the world was saved…but not without cost.  
  
In the weeks since that terrible event, Sailor Moon's body was searched. It was assumed that when Cell's victims were brought back to life, Sailor Moon would return as well. But as time passed, it became apparent that something was terribly wrong. A second gathering of the famed "Dragonballs" yielded less than spectacular results, since the Great Dragon was unable to comply with the request of Sailor Moon searchers.  
  
"Great Dragon," began Tuxedo Kamen began, "Please bring Sailor Moon back to me."  
  
"Sailor Moon does not exist, therefore I cannot comply to your wish."  
  
Regardless of this proclamation, Tuxedo Kamen continued his search for his beloved Moon Princess. And that was seven years ago…  
  
In a cave on a small island above Hokkaido, one could look down to the floor to see an amazing sight: encased in a clear, greenish amber lied a tiny figure. If one looked closer, one could see that the figure was a beautiful girl with long blond hair. Apparently, based upon the cave's surroundings, the girl was left undisturbed for years.  
  
Until now, that is.  
  
Power.  
  
No.  
  
Power.  
  
No.  
  
Power!  
  
No!  
  
POWER!  
  
NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Suddenly, the girl punched upward, breaking free of her imprisonment. Slowly, she rose from the dust, and stumbled out of her cave naked.  
  
Must… go… go…  
  
The girl slowly, and wobbly, rose up in the air and disappeared into the night sky.  
  
What's this I feel? thought Piccolo, as he opened his eyes.  
  
"You sense it too?" asked Dende, as both he and Mr. Popo walked towards Piccolo's meditation dial.  
  
"Yes. I haven't felt a signature since…Cell."  
  
"Oh, my!" exclaimed Mr. Popo. "Do you think that the monster has returned, Master Dende?"  
  
"It's possible. Piccolo, what should we do?"  
  
"We wait…and watch. If it is Cell, then we know who we can contact for help."  
  
"This is so neat, Big Brother!" exclaimed Goten. While he was glad that his older brother Gohan had returned from school, he was equally glad that both his father Goku, Uncle Ranma and Aunt Makoto will be back soon from their latest training journey from beyond the Earth realm. Ever since Happosai's Nanban mirror was repaired, the three dedicated martial artists have used it to travel to other realms to perfect their Art. While Goku and Ranma's desire to travel was understandable, Makoto's reason for joining them was to insure that the two stayed out of much trouble as possible. She also was to keep them well fed (since neither Goku nor Ranma knew how to cook a decent meal that WASN'T part of a challenge). Nevertheless, after a year's absence, the trio was to arrive back on Earth real soon. "I can't wait until Daddy comes home."  
  
"Me too, Goten. I can't wait to see his face when you show him your surprise."  
  
"Do you think he'll want to participate in the Martial Arts Tournament?"  
  
"Heh, after Vajita gets wind of Dad's arrival, he'll have no choice!"  
  
"'Kay. Night, Gohan."  
  
"Goodnight, Squirt."  
  
"What's that?" exclaimed Android 18, as she sat up in bed. She felt something very familiar…  
  
"Honey, we got to get some sleep for training tomorrow," replied a sleepy Krillian.  
  
"Alright. But you know I'm going to be rough on you."  
  
"Sigh."  
  
The next day, while Goten and Gohan were training, a lucky blow sent Goten through a stone cliff. Gohan was about to do a follow thru, when he noticed a sleeping figure on a grassy knoll. By the time he went over to check on the figure closely, he realized that the figure was a naked girl.  
  
"D'OH!" yelped Gohan, as he experienced a nosebleed.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Goten innocently.  
  
"DON'T LOOK! I mean, run and get Mom. I think this girl needs help."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Somewhere outside of normal time and space…  
  
Sailor Pluto turned off her monitors and sat in her seat, reflecting on what had just transpired.  
  
"So," she began, "It has begun."  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: So, is the girl the missing Sailor Moon, or a weapon from beyond the grave? And what has happened to everyone since Cell's reign of terror. This, in case you didn't notice, picks up during the Buu Saga. Suggestions are always welcomed, as are C+C.  
  
Next time on "Juuban Saibouko": A mysterious girl proves to be even more of a mystery, when she displays abilities far above those of mortal men. Join us as we see the girl participate in Gohan's "Training Day" exercises. See you there! 


	2. Training Day

Juuban Saibouko (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always.  
  
Note: The same as always.  
  
Special note: This chapter will be the last until I get a sufficient number of reviews. If not, it will be abandoned. Feel free to use this concept at your leisure. Ta!  
  
Part 2: "Training Day"  
  
"So, you found this girl near here?" asked Chi Chi, who had just tucked her into the guest bed.  
  
"Yes, Mom. Honest!" replied a flustered Gohan.  
  
"Poor thing. Alright, you can leave now, but I don't want to catch you trying to take a peek at our guest. The last thing this family needs is another Roshi!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mom!"  
  
"Good. Now, go on. Shoo!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" And off Gohan went.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?"  
  
Early the next day, at the crack of dawn, the Son family were "greeted" by their mysterious guest.  
  
"Dear, you shouldn't be out bed!" Chi Chi exclaimed, as she rushed over to the mysterious girl.  
  
"I…I am fine. I'm just hungry, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well, by all means, have a seat. Gohan!"  
  
"Mmmm?" replied Gohan, who was stuffing his face.  
  
"Move over. Miss-?"  
  
"Umm…Juuban. My name is Juuban. I think."  
  
"Well, Juuban, please have a seat. Is there anything in particular you like to eat?"  
  
"Do you have ice cream?"  
  
"No, but Gohan can get some later."  
  
"Then I'll have what 'Gohan' is having."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Goten hesitantly.  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"Why is your left purple?"  
  
"I-"  
  
Suddenly, Juuban reeled from a memory of a laughing, green monster.  
  
"Juuban, are you okay?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I…I'm fine. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I'm sorry for asking you questions," said Goten dejectedly.  
  
"It's no problem. To be honest, I don't know what came over me. But to answer your question, I don't recall why my left eye is purple, while my right eye is blue."  
  
"Well, don't worry," said Chi Chi. "I have a friend that we'll help us help you."  
  
"I appreciate everything that you are doing for me, Mrs. Son."  
  
"What are good neighbors for?"  
  
After breakfast, Gohan and Goten went out to train some more in preparation for the Martial Arts Tournament. At his mother's request, Gohan was also to entertain Juuban while Chi Chi got in touch with Bulma (in regards to their guest).  
  
"I bet you're bored with all this training," said Goten.  
  
"It looks interesting," Juuban replied. While sporting a long braid, the girl was dressed in one of Goku's training outfit, though modified to fit her frame. It would be temporary until Chi Chi modified enough of her own clothing to give to Juuban. Later, she would take her over to Bulma's for a thorough examination.  
  
"Hey, you look like you could be an actual fighter!" said Gohan. "I got an idea. Would you like to learn a few self-defense techniques? I'm suppose to tutor this girl in martial arts this week and she hasn't arrived yet. What do you say?"  
  
ACCEPT HIS OFFER.  
  
Where did that come from? Juuban asked herself. "Okay."  
  
"Great! Now, here's what we should do…  
  
Like with Vidal, Gohan went on to explain the basics for "ki" control. While he didn't expect to master such a feat quickly, he reasonably felt that Juuban had what it take to learn it. At the very least, Juuban could have complete control of her own available ki within a month, as she increases her speed, strength and stamina.  
  
It took Juuban about a minute to fully master it.  
  
"You're sure you aren't a martial artist, Juu-chan?" asked Gohan.  
  
"If I am, I don't recall."  
  
"Mmmm. Alright. Now this next technique is a bit difficult. I don't expect you to learn it in a minute, though."  
  
The "technique" Gohan was referring to, was the ability to fly. Only those who both mastered their will and their ki could ever hope to barely levitate. Gohan was still amazed that Vidal was able to fly like she could, but he concluded that she simply had a lot of willpower (and anger) that enabled her to do so. Surely, Juuban couldn't surpass Vidal's efforts so quickly.  
  
Not only did Juuban surpassed Vidal's learning curve, but also she was about to approach Goten's. Gohan was getting suspicious, when Vidal finally showed up.  
  
"So, new girlfriend?"  
  
"It's not what you think, Vidal. Honest!"  
  
"Humph. Right. So, aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah! This is Juuban. We found her out last night unconscious in the backyard. We think she was attacked and is suffering from amnesia or something."  
  
"Is that so? You seem okay to me. What are you doing out here if you're not well then?"  
  
"Gohan has offered to teach me some self-defense techniques."  
  
"Is that so? Well, show me what you got!" Vidal said, as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Vidal!"  
  
"I'm simply testing your student. That's all."  
  
"Very well, I will accept your 'exam'," Juuban replied, as she got into a stance of her own.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. Heee-YAH!"  
  
Vidal rushed over to deliver a series of blows. Nothing serious, mind you, but delivered with enough force to make a point. Instead of backing away, Juuban merely deflected the blows with ease.  
  
Wow, she may be good. I better up the tempo, Vidal thought. That's when she began including kicks in her barrage. Like before, Juuban blocked or deflected each blow with ease.  
  
Why isn't she sweating? Vidal thought. Then, out of desperation, Vidal threw a solid punch that was caught by Juuban. Looking at her face closely, that's when noticed two things:  
  
One, her left eye was purple, and, two, that same left eye started to glow brightly.  
  
"Insolence," Juuban relied softly, and proceed to deliver her own series of blows, each one faster and stronger than the next. In 2.3 seconds, Vidal was on the ground and in pain. What kind monster is she? Vidal thought. Just when Vidal was about to be hit again, Gohan interceded.  
  
"That's enough, Juuban! You made your point!"  
  
"Go…Gohan?" Juuban responded, as if she was waking up from a day- dream. Immediately, Juuban turned and ran back towards the Son residence, crying her eyes out.  
  
"What…was…THAT?" Vidal exclaimed, as Gohan helped her up.  
  
"I'm not sure. But Vidal, you're the one who goaded her into a fight. You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I know. It's just that when I saw you with that girl, I was concerned. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I better get going."  
  
"But you just got here."  
  
"I know, but I need some rest after SHE almost beat me up. But mark my words, you will help me to train tomorrow. OKAY."  
  
"Whatever you say, Vidal."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Juuban asked herself, as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Suddenly, the image of the green monster appeared.  
  
"NO!" Juuban yelled, as she smashed the mirror with her fist.  
  
"Juuban, are you alright?" yelled Chi Chi through the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm okay, Mrs. Son," Juuban relied as she examined her injured hand. "I had an accident, that's all." Her eyes widened when she saw the cuts on her hand heal up instantly. That's when she fainted.  
  
"Juuban? Juuban!" Chi Chi yelled, as she burst into the bathroom. She knelt down, and hoped that her guest will be okay.  
  
Meanwhile, at Tokyo's famed Cherry Hill Temple, a small gathering of sorts was occurring.  
  
"You sure they will be here soon? You know I got that assignment to go to as soon as possible."  
  
"Relax, Minako," replied Rei. "We wouldn't want the famed television reporter to be late for her gig."  
  
"Besides," began Ami, "I'm sure Makoto will keep her companions in line long enough for them to come home on time and in one piece."  
  
"With Ranma's big mouth and Goku's stomach? Doubtful."  
  
"Please, Rei, have a LITTLE faith in Mako-chan. Minako, do you know if Momaru will be here?"  
  
"Doubtful. He likes to put up a good effort, but ever since Usagi's disappearance, he hasn't been the same."  
  
"I know. We all miss the meatball head."  
  
"Guys, the Mercury computer detects a breach in the dimensional wall."  
  
"What signature?"  
  
"It's-"  
  
An atmospheric vortex formed, spewing out three bodies.  
  
"That is the last time I let YOU have a say in where we go, Goku!"  
  
"Yeah! I don't mind taking on a challenge, but did you have to piss-off an entire clan of Titans?"  
  
"But we had fun, didn't we?"  
  
"Grrrrr. I swear that this is the last time I'm going with either of you clowns on a training mission."  
  
"Hey, what did I do?"  
  
"Plenty, Ranma."  
  
"Welcome home, guys!" exclaimed Minako, as friends swarm the trio.  
  
"Did you bring back plenty of souvenirs?" asked Ami.  
  
"Certainly. Here."  
  
"Thanks, Mako-chan."  
  
"Look, I'm heading home," said Ranma. "I talk to you guys later." And off Ranma went.  
  
"I swear, that wife of his got him trained, like Chi Chi does with Goku here."  
  
"Did someone want me?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Okay. I'm heading home to. See you later!" And off Goku goes.  
  
"So, Mako-chan, what did you three do?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Tbc.  
  
Authors note: Another installment done. Let me know what you think.  
  
Next time: It is the day of the Martial Arts Tournament, and old familiar faces show up. Plus, a shocking turn of events (and it's not necessarily b/c of Juuban either!). Be here when the gang gets together to have a "Reunion". See you there! 


	3. Reunion

Juuban Saibouko (by DS Wynne)  
  
Disclaimer: Same.  
  
Note: Same.  
  
Special Note: For the one who requested an update, thank you. (  
  
1 Part 3: "Reunion"  
  
Ranma Saotome, Master of "Anything Goes" martial arts, destroyer of gods and constant companion of Goku, had a problem:  
  
He was trying to locate his daughter Ranko in a game of "Hide-Go- Seek".  
  
Ever since Ranko got back from his best friend's house, she has been using that damn "cloaking" technique that she picked up from Tsubasa the Unknown Loon ("Unknown" means the ability to hide in plain sight in the form of a disguise). Heck, he wasn't sure if Ranko should be hanging around that freak, but Ranma trusted Ukyo's judgement where his child was concerned. Now to extend his senses…  
  
There!  
  
"Got ya!" Ranma cried, as he grabbed a large stuffed Panda.  
  
"Weeeeeee!" cried a red-haired girl, as she removed her disguise. "That was fun, Daddy! Let's do it again!"  
  
"No time. You need to get ready for the trip."  
  
"There you are," said a teenaged girl. "It's time for breakfast."  
  
"Thanks, Hinako. I really appreciate you looking after Ranko."  
  
For the past few years, Ranma has allowed Ranko to stay with his old high school teacher at the Tendo residence. In fact, it was nice that Hinako was taking care of her, since she and Soun had children of their own. Ranma, during his travels, was lucky enough to find a special technique to age Hinako's child form (to an age that wouldn't be too strange for Soun to consider for marriage). Thus, while Hinako still had two forms, her younger form didn't "creep" anyone out.  
  
"It's no problem. You are family after all."  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"Daddy, can I say good-bye to Meiko first before we leave?"  
  
"Sure kiddo."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!"  
  
"Ranma, are you ever going to tell Ranko what happened to her mother? She needs to know, you know."  
  
"One day, I will. Anyway, when Mr. Tendo and Dad gets back from their 'training trip', tell them where I'm going."  
  
"Alright. And Ranma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son residence…  
  
"Are you ready, Juu-chan?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm ready, Gohan."  
  
"Hey, why can't fight them at their level?"  
  
"Because Daddy says that Gohan and I are Say-" began Goten.  
  
"Say, aren't you Mr. Satan's daughter?" interrupted Goku.  
  
"Yes, now when can I fight them?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you are at Gohan and Juuban's level yet."  
  
"That reminds me. Did Mrs. Son ever get in contact with Ms. Briefs about Juuban?"  
  
"I think. I'll ask Chi-Chi what had happened."  
  
"NOW!" yelled Gohan, as he delivered the first blow.  
  
The two started to spar easy enough. Gohan was surprised to feel a counter that sent him down the valley a few 100 yards. So far, what Juuban lacked in brute force, she made it up with her agility. Ever since Goku got back from her trip, he's been fascinated with Juuban. Strangely, he feels that he knows her from somewhere, but can't really put his finger on it. One thing for sure, though: Juuban is far stronger than she realizes. Could she be another Sayjin perhaps?  
  
"Well, I better get going, Mr. Son. I want to do some things before the tournament begins. But thank you for tutoring me. I feel that I'm in a better place in my training."  
  
"Sure thing Vidal."  
  
"Gohan! I'll you see at the tournament!"  
  
"What?"  
  
POW!  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's- ouch –okay. Really."  
  
"See you around!"  
  
"What a strange girl, Daddy."  
  
"She sure is, Son."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Cherry Hill Temple…  
  
"Heaven's THUNDER!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Hey, could you be a bit more careful?"  
  
"Sorry Rei. I was just practicing a new technique."  
  
"Okay, Makoto, but still be careful."  
  
Makoto Kino's "Heaven's Thunder" was a chi based attack that allowed her to tap into the electrical field of the Earth without the need of her Sailor Senshi powers. She had picked up the technique after a stay in Heaven, where she, Ranma and Goku participated in the gods' version of "boot camp". Had they stayed longer, they could have easily qualified to take the test of deification. But becoming gods was something that wasn't in plans for them, so they went on their way. They were, however, at lot stronger and tougher though, and are no longer limited by their mortal forms. For Makoto in particular, she has a better grasp of her own elemental-based powers as "Sailor Jupiter", and could now tap directly into the power of the planet Jupiter itself for augmentation. Even when not in "senshi" mode, Makoto is still a formidable fighter in her own right. Her instructor Lord Raiden had once told her that she considered her his favorite student in a long time. That wasn't a mild compliment either.  
  
"You know, guys won't find you attractive if you are too much for them."  
  
"Hey, if any guy I meet has a fragile ego, then he's not worth knowing."  
  
"I mean, really. You possess inhuman physical attributes, even more so when you are "Sailor Jupiter", and can go toe-to-toe with gods, demon lords and alien intelligences. You got to admit that being the way you are is a bit put off."  
  
"I admit that I have difficulty attracting guys, but so what? You know I'm good looking."  
  
"Maybe. So, when is the martial arts tournament again?"  
  
"In a couple of days. Ranma is suppose to meet me here tomorrow before going off to the tournament."  
  
"Isn't Ami suppose to come with you guys? She wants to keep you from getting hurt, I imagine."  
  
"Actually, she'll meet us at the tournament, since the officials there had hired her to be their on hand medical doctor. You know, just in case."  
  
"Tell me, do you have any feelings for Ranma? I would think all that training that you two get into kinda, well, you know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Heighten latent feelings, of course."  
  
"I like Ranma a lot, Rei, but he only has eyes for…for Akane. I don't think he'll ever forgive himself if he moves on with his life."  
  
"Well, I was just wondering."  
  
"So, what did your latest spirit readings say? I hope my luck pans out."  
  
"That's the thing. The spirits have been mysteriously silent lately. I'll have to delve deeper to figure out what is going on."  
  
"You do that, okay? By the way, how's Momaru doing these days?"  
  
"Well, you know how 'Mamo-chan' is. He's been busy with that modeling agency of his, so busy that days at a stretch can go by before he sees Kaneda and I."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei." It was no secret to Makoto and a few others that Rei's marriage to Mamoru Chiba was more of marriage of convience than a marriage built on love. Still, both found solace in each other after Usagi's "passing", and they were trying to be a real couple.  
  
"I'm not worried. I'm sure will get through this."  
  
"But Rei, it's been seven years. Surely something has to-"  
  
"Makoto, please. I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Thus, Makoto resumed her training.  
  
***  
  
The next day…  
  
"Akane, you'll be happy to know that our Ranko is growing nice and strong. I wouldn't be surprised if she inherits you strength and my stamina someday."  
  
Ranma simply stares are the gravestone marker that indicates the "resting place" of Akane Saotome, Ranma's late wife. It saddened Ranma that not even her remains were found after that monster Cell tore through the Nerima district. Not even a wish from the great Shen Long could bring her back, which puzzled the Guardian of the Earth Dende. Still, Ranma didn't give up hope that Akane will be found someday. Until then, he'll play the faithful husband.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. Ranma Saotome NEVER looses."  
  
So why did those words feel hollow to him?  
  
***  
  
The next day…  
  
"Welcome to this years 'WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT'!" yelled the mustached promoter. "Before we begin, each of you will have to qualify for a limited number of spots. Of course, Mr. Satan automatically has earned HIS spot, so the rest of you must qualify by achieving the highest score on this punching machine!"  
  
"I can't wait until I prove my strength!" said Makoto  
  
"Feh, give me a break. We're better than most of the guys already here. We got nothing to prove." said Ranma.  
  
"I agree. This is a waste of my time!" said Vageta. How dare they question his prowess!  
  
"Come on, guys!" said Gohan, now disguised as "Sayaman". "We're suppose to have fun!"  
  
"Gohan's right," said Krillan. "Relax!"  
  
"Well, I wish they hurry," said Android 18.  
  
Piccolo simply stares indignantly.  
  
"Well, if they don't hurry, they should at least feed us something," said Goku. He was getting hungry!  
  
"I'm sure we'll get through this quickly," said Videl. "By the way, where's Juuban?"  
  
"She's gone to the rest room, I think. I wouldn't blame her for being nervous."  
  
"Then why does she want to enter with us?"  
  
"I guess she needs to prove something to herself. Ah, here she comes!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, but I figure you all would want to have some snacks while we wait."  
  
Makoto and Ranma turned to see the new person. They had heard that some girl was staying over at Goku's house, but one of them weren't sure what they were seeing.  
  
"U…U…USAGI!?" yelled Makoto.  
  
"Eh, no. My name is Juuban. I've never met you before."  
  
"No, no, no. You are Usagi. I know it!" Makoto yelled, as she came rushing over to Juuban.  
  
POW!  
  
Instinctively, Juuban delivered an upper-cut that sent Makoto high in the air. Luckily, Ranma intercepted the girl before she got too high, and landed back down.  
  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Ranma.  
  
Unfortunately, Juuban wasn't listening. Instead, she, uncharacteristically, reacted to Ranma cradling an unconscious Makoto.  
  
Hammer to Ranma's head.  
  
POW!  
  
"Ranma you JERK!" yelled Juuban. Then she realized what she had done.  
  
"Akane…" said Ranma, before slipping into unconsciousness  
  
"Why? What's happening to me?" Juuban said quietly, before running off.  
  
"That was…odd," said 18. Still, she was impress with Juuban, though there was something familiar about her…  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Said Krillan.  
  
"Heh," said a smiling Vageta. It looks like there will be competition for sure!  
  
Hmmmm. Why does that girl have THREE auras? Piccolo thought.  
  
"Hey, no fighting before the match!"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing!" said Goku assuredly.  
  
"I'll go get her!" said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, wait!" said Videl.  
  
"Miss Videl, you will have to remind your friends about the rules of the tournament. If antics like these continue, everyone in your party will be disqualified."  
  
"I'm sure it won't happen again." What's going on here?"  
  
Tbc.  
  
Author's note: Just moving along the plot. C & C are always welcomed.  
  
Next time: What do you get when you have a girl that acts like another girl, but possess three auras? You get a mystery that is waiting to be revealed in "Prelude to Revelations". Be there or be square! 


	4. Another Reunion

**Juuban Saibouko - by DS Wynne**

*******

** **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Dragonball Z and other genres do not belong to me.**

**Note: This story takes place during the "Buu Saga".**

**Special Note: Since I haven't seen the entire saga in its entirety, comments and criticisms will be VERY helpful.Anyway, enjoy!**

** **

*******

"Strange Days"

"Oh, man, what happened?" asked Ranma, as he woke up on some sort of bed.He then looked around to notice that he was in a Nurse's Station.

"Hey, Ranma-kun," said a familiar voice.

"Huh?Oh, hi Ami.I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, a friend of mine was suppose to be here, but an emergency forced him to ask me to cover for him.Since Minako was coming here to co-host, I figure I could get a lift over here.Besides, the Martial Arts tournament will allow me to monitor you and the gang's physical prowess.For research, of course."

"Leave it to you to take the fun out of fighting…Wait! Is Mako-chan okay?"

"As a matter of fact, yes she is.Makoto was only stunned by Juuban's blow."

"Speaking of Juuban, you've seen her around?"

"You mean the one who looks like Usagi?"

"Yeah.You seem nonchalant about a girl who looks like your old best friend."

"Ranma, there is a logical reason for her appearance.While Juuban is here, I'll be monitoring her.If she is Usagi, I'll know."

"But that's the thing.I didn't know Usagi for very long, before she was taken by Cell, but she did something to remind me of my…Akane."

"Hmmm.I'll keep that in mind.Here."Ami gave Ranma a senzu bean.

"A senzu bean?"

"Well, you do want to compete, don't you?The officials are almost finished in their evaluation."

"Right.Gotta go!"

And off Ranma went, leaving Ami alone in the Nurse's Station.

"Heh.Let's see…Computer?"

"Working," replied Ami's now sentient electronic computer.

"Assume hard-light form." 

A "chibi" version of Sailor Mercury appears.

"Hola!"

"Hello.Mercury, run a spectrum analysis on Juuban."

"Okay."

"Then I want you to compare your findings with the medical records of Usagi Tsukino and Akane Saotome."

"Okay."

"Get going."

With that, Mini-Mercury disappears in a shower of light.With her gone, Ami takes out her electronic data pad, and picks out a picture of Usagi reveling in merriment at her bachelorette's party.The picture was taken a few days before Cell tore through her town.

"Please," Ami spoke softly to herself, "be for real…"

After all the qualified contestants were accepted (which included Vegeta blowing up the punch bag), everyone who was to participate in the tournament were in the holding pen.

"Hey, can't we get something to eat around here?" yelled Goku.

"D-A-A-D!" whispered Gohan urgently."Please, don't embarrass me!"

"Relax, Gohan," said Videl."They're going to serve lunch shortly."

"I know, but I am trying to keep a low profile."

"Really, Gohan, you ought to be proud of your Say-jin heritage," quipped Veggeta."Who cares if these pathetic creatures learn of your secret?"

"Hey, leave the kid alone," said Lady Ryoko, who had arrived late to the competition.She and her husband Lord Tenchi, and his other wife Tsunami were on Earth visiting family, when Ryoko got word of the competition.The former space pirate has traveled with her friends Goku, Ranma and Makoto from time to time, mainly to get out of that stuffy environment that is the House of Jurai.So, even though she hasn't had the constant training that her friends did, Ryoko was a lot stronger than she was during the Cell Games.

"And what of it, woman?"

"There's two ways we can settle this.We either do so inside or outside the ring.Of course, in either scenarios, you won't face Goku."

"Bah!"Then again, Veggeta knew that Ryoko possessed a hidden power that rivaled his.

"Now, now," said Krillan."We don't need to get work up so soon."

"Must you always be the voice of reason?" said Android 18 surly.

"But, honey-"

"You know, maybe that's why I married you," she replied, followed by a peck on her husband's cheek."

BLUSH!

"Aw, how cute," said Makoto.

"Yeah, a kodak moment indeed."

"Oh, hi Ranma.I see that Ami released you."

"Yeah.It's a good thing that I had been qualified earlier."

"Good.By the way, Minako is going to be the celebrity guest for the event."

"Huh.Just like her to interject herself into everything," said 18.

"Listen up, folks!" said the announcer."Once you have selected your number, you will be paired up at random.Remember, once you are paired, any rule that you break will disqualify you.During the elimination round, you are to conduct yourself in a proper manner.The final battle will determine the winner of this year's martial arts tournament.

"Good luck!"

Meanwhile, in another dimension…

Sitting on a lawn-chair on a patio of the Grand Kai, Setsuna Meiou is sipping a glass of tea.There, she is having a casual conversation with her former queen and friend Serenity.

"So, how goes it, Your Highness?" Setsuna asked."I'm surprised that the Supreme Kami has allowed you to visit from the higher realm."

"Well, it's nice to have a corporal form now again, rather simply being a celestial being."

"I see."

"I also came down to talk to you about my daughter's present situation."

"I see."

"You seem to repeat yourself, old friend.Will she be alright?"

"As you know," Setsuna began, "Usagi has been 'enchanted' by a former enemy of Earth's protectors.Unfortunately, it will be difficult to unravel said enchantment."

"I…see.So what steps are you taking to fix this problem?"

"See for yourself.Here's a glimpse of the future."

Serenity sees future events, and slightly frowns.

"You think that all this death and destruction is necessary?"

"Don't think of me as cruel when I say 'Yes, it is.'If these events do not take place, Crystal Tokyo will NOT come to pass."

Serenity gives a far away look, before replying.

"Make the arrangements then.Let the people who need to know this know what's going on."

"I've already have done so.And I'll make sure to minimize as many casualties as possible."

"That's all I ask of you.Besides, Shenlong is getting tired of having his gifts abused."

Later…

"Ah I gots ya now!"

BAM!

"Wha-?"

Poke.

"Arrgh!"

"And the winner…Ranma Saotome!"

"Wasn't that fight special, Gordon?" yelled Minako.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ranma said, as he waved to the crowd.Defeating the kickboxer "Killah" was a piece of cake.Heck, during the first few minutes, Ranma simply stood still and blocked each blow…while reading the latest issue of "Martial Arts Monthly".He still had a lot of back reading to do afterall.

"Man, if his head got any bigger, he could be a float in a parade," quipped Makoto.

"Man, how pathetic are these fighters?" mused Krillan."You'd think that the promoter would have a better roster than this."

"You must admit that it'll get better after this," said Gohan."Still, I don't know why Picolo backed off from that match with that Shin guy."

"Hey, don't worry about Piccolo," said Goku.I'm sure he has his reasons."

What power does this guy have? Vegeta thought."He's hiding something."

"Hey guys, wish me luck," said Videl.

"Yeah," said Gohan."You'll do great."

Meanwhile, Juuban, who opted out of competing, sat next to Yamcha, Bulma and the others in the stands.She was disappointed that after all the training she endured, she didn't compete.

"Cheer up, Juu-chan," said Yamcha."I'm sure you'll compete next year."

"I guess…"

"Besides," interjected Oolong, "These guys are WAY advanced than you are."

POW!

"OW!"

"I don't want hear that type of talk from you!" said Bulma.

"I was just kidding…"

"Mercury here."

Throughout the tournament, Ami was monitoring the situation.Already, she discovered who two of the competitors were working for, and where their master was located.

"We got Babbidi's ship monitored," said Heruka.Both she and Michiru used the premise of a romantic camping trip to track down the foe."We detect multiple lifesigns on board.What should we do?"

"Continue to monitor.And be careful.According to Pluto, the enemy is particularly strong.Once the Z Fighters know, that's when we'll rally are forces."

"Good.How are you and Minako doing on your end?"

"Well, Mina-chan is still doing her hosting duties, since she is a celebrity, Artemis and Luna are working the crowd, and I'm expecting someone to help us."

"And what about this Juuban girl?Do you think that she's really Usagi?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm looking into it."

"Good.The sooner we get the princess back, the better."

"I agree.Give me a call if something comes up."

Once Ami closes her communicator, she turns around…

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in-"

FIFT!

As Ami falls to the ground, her last thoughts were of Juuban's welfare.Her assailant quickly leaves, as a pool of blood forms.

***

"Videl, stay down!" yelled Gohan.He and the other Z Fighters couldn't believe at the turn of the events.

It all started simple enough.Videl's match was with a competitor named Sapowitcz, who was both big and mean.However, what set him and the rest of the competition apart was the fact that both him and his partner Yuma had the letter "M" tattooed on their foreheads.Incidently, Ranma noticed something strange about Videl's foe.At any rate, the match began normally.However, it quickly became apparent that something was wrong, after Spopovitch rotated his neck back into place without any difficult, as well as display the ability to fly (though this part was, in itself wasn't so unusual). 

When Videl was on the verge of being beaten badly, Gohan was about to fly out to rescue her.

"I got to go out there!" Gohan said, as his rage forced him into "Super-Sayajin" mode.

"Stop!" said Yuma."That's enough.We are here on a mission…remember that."

Spopovitch looked at his partner before throwing Videl out of the ring.

"And…the winner is Spopovitch!" Gordon said nervously.Minako was still in shock over the turn of events.

The person in question merely grunted before leaving the arena.

"Thank you for taking me to the bathroom," said Marron.

"No problem," said Juuban, as she held her little friend's hand. "I figure that I could make myself useful, since I won't be competing."

"You're real pretty.I guess that's why Gohan likes you."

"Really?I…I never knew that."

"You can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Maybe, but I bet he would like Videl better."

The two made their way to the concessions stands.

"Juuban, can't we get some ice cream?" asked Marron.

"Sure, why not?Chi Chi gave me some money for the day, so I don't think that it'll be a problem."

"Goody!"

The two went to the ice cream stand to order.

"May we have-"

"Scoops of Rocky Road for the girl with the odango hair."

The two turned to see a tall, good-looking man.Both his dark hair and his clothes were immaculate.Juuban couldn't tell what demeanor the man had, particularly because of his front bangs and dark shades were covering much of his face.Still, his cock-sure smile had put Juuban and Marron at ease. 

"Is that okay?"

"Um, sure," said Juuban.If I can save some money…

"And, little girl, what do you want?"

"Um…Sherbet!"

"Excellent!Two scoops of Sherbet for the little lady, please."

Once the two girls got their ice cream, they became like ravenous dogs.

"Just like I remember…"

"What?"

"Nothing.Anyway, enjoy the rest of the show."

With that, the man turned to leave.

"Hey!That nice man dropped something, Juu-chan!"

Juuban looked down to see a single red rose.She picked it to examine it.

"Pretty strange-"

Suddenly, Juuban's mind is bombarded by images…of a girl who looked like her.Briefly, Juuban could see that the girl, who was dressed in a fancy gown, was dancing with a young man in a tuxedo.The two appeared to be in love, as the two danced the night away at an elegant ball.

"Juuban!"

"What-?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…okay.Just felt weird.Anyway, let's get back.I don't want Chi Chi and Bulma become worried about us being gone too long."

As the two left the ice cream stand, the nice man who bought the two desserts slicked his hair back, which revealed a fancy version of the letter "M", and took off his shades.

"I'll get you back, Usagi," said Momaru Chiba, as he put his shades back on."Count on that."

Tbc.

A/n: Sorry for the delay, but I finally put out another one.Expect another one REAL soon.

Next time: The tournament goes horribly wrong, as our heroes realizes that something big is about to go down. Be here as they deal with "The Traitors Amongst Us", next time on "Juuban Saibouko".See you then!


	5. Betrayal

Juuban Saibouko – by DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.  Enjoy.**

*******

Betrayal 

*******

"Gohan!" yelled Videl, as she witnessed the assault on her friendly rival.

"GOHAN!!!" yelled Juuban, the mystrious "meatball-haired" girl.

Things started simple enough.

With the selection of fighters, and whom they would be sparring against complete, the so-called "World Tournament" began.  The first match was between the former monk Krillan and a rather gigantic man named Pintar, who tried to bully his way throughout the match.  Needless to say, Krillan, who fought the likes of Frieza and Cell, was not impressed.

BAM!

"And the winner is…KRILLAN!" yelled Gordan the announcer.

"That was some match, Gordan!" yelled Mina  "It just goes to show that size does not matter.  And now, we must go to a station break for these sponsored messages…"

"Way to go, Krillan!" yelled Goku.

"Ah, it wasn't much to it," Krillan responded, as he went back to the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Ranma Saotome, perhaps Earth's greatest, HUMAN martial arts master, was staring intently at the two guys with the fancy "M" tattooed on their foreheads.  Traveling with his sparring partners Son Goku and Makoto Lyta Kino has allowed him to reach a level that rivaled the potential of the gods themselves, so he was a good judge of character.  What Ranma felt from those two shook him to the core.

"You're ready, Ranma?"

"Oh, Lyta," Ranma said, as he shook himself out of his sensing.  "Yeah, I guess.  Hey, how come you didn't enter the tournament?"

"I just want to hang out with some old friends, that's all.  I mean, honestly, just because I'm a martial artist, that doesn't mean I need to spar all the time, Mr. Ranma ("I-need-to-prove-myself-all-the-time") Saotome."

"Hey, when you're me, you got to strive for the best."

"Sure, sure.  Between you, me and Goku, being the best is ALL relative."

"Ha.  Ha."

"Look, I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

While Ranma gave his long list of eats, the match between the mysterious Shin and Piccolo began.  Strangely, minutes within the fight, Piccolo forfeited the match.

"Ha!" Vigeta smirked.  "You won't catch me bowing out!"

"Piccolo, you're okay?" asked Gohan.

"It's…nothing," said the Namek, as he left the waiting room.

"That's odd," Krillan interjected.

Then, the next match came down to Videl, the daughter of Terry ("Mr. Satan") Hercule, and some average fighter named Spopovich.

"Begin!" yelled Gordan.

The fight began simple enough.  Thanks to Gohan's training, Videl was delivering some impressive moves.

POW!

Unfortunately, one of her blows twisted Spopovich's neck.  Down the fighter went.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled Mina.

"With the apparent death of Spopovich, Videl is disqualified."

Meanwhile, Ranma took a hard look at the downed fighter.

"He's alive," Ranma said quietly.

"What was that?" Krillan asked.

Soon enough, Spopovich slowly stood up, and twisted his neck back to normal.  With everyone stunned, Spopovich began to fight back with furious fury.  It had gotten wierder when Videl, having learned how to fly, tried to get away.  Unfortunately, Spopovich flew after the girl.  Videl, in shock, was struck back down.  Then, as a show of dominance, Spopovich begin toying with her.  

"Videl!!!" Gohan yells, as he turns into his Super Sayajin form.  Then, he proceeds to jump right into the ring.

"Don't," Goku says, as he holds his son back.

"You don't understand!" Gohan yelled.

However, before anyone could do anything, Yammu, the other guy with the fancy "M" on his forehead, calls his partner to end the match.  So, with a grunt, Spopovich casually tosses Videl out of the ring.

"And…the winner is Spopovich," Gordan annouced weakly.

"Hopefully, other warriors will have more restraint in their fights," Mina said.

Meanwhile, Juuban returns from the ladies' locker room.  She was a bit nervous about her upcoming match with Ranma, but she was collected enough to go through the match.

"Hello, Usagi" said a voice.

Juuban turns to see a rather handsome man.  She had seen him earlier throughout the day.

"Who?" Juuban asked.

"You are my beloved Usagi," the man said.  "It's me, Momaru."

"My…my name is Juuban."

"No, it's not.  If you come with me, I can help you recover your memories."

While Juuban wanted tyo knw more about her past, she was not about to go with some stranger.

"That's okay.  I can figure things out on my own."

"Usagi, I insist," Momaru said, as he quickly grabbed Juuban's arm.

From within her being, an urge came up.

"PERVERT!" Juuban said, as she slapped the strange man.  He force of the blow sent the man reeling to the ground.

"S…sorry," Juuban said, before running away.

Momaru wiped the blood from his mouth, as he picked himself up.

"You WILL be mine, again," Momaru said, as he made sure that his Majin symbol was covered up by his tuft of hair on his head.

Back at the ring, Gohan, who was still upset about what had happened to Videl, was more than ready to defeat his next foe.  Kibito, who merely looked down on Gohan, asked the demi-Sayajin to use his full power.  Smirking, Gohan obliged Kibito's wishes by going to the second level "Super Sayajin" level.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"NOW!" yelled Spopovich, as both he and Yammu jumped Gohan from behind.  Then, while one grabbed Gohan, the other stuck a needle-like object into Gohan's stomach.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan yelled in pain.

"GOHAN!" yelled everyone.

"Stand back!" yelled the mysterious Shin.

And when Videl and Juuban returned from wherever they went to, both were horrified at what they saw.

And now, we return to the present.

"Goku, we got to do something," Ranma yelled.  "I-"

"Do nothing," Kibito said.

"And who the hell are YOU?"

But before Kibito could answer, everyone felt a massive power surge…and it was coming from Juuban!

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl yelled.

A golden aura, not unlike a Super Sayajin's, formed around Juuban.  The ground began to shake, as Juuban's hair waved in the air.

"My god!" Vegeta yelled.  "What power!"

"It's…it's," began Piccolo.  "It's not unlike the power of-"

"Cell," Goku said.

"What's going on?!" yelled Gordan.

"We better get out of here!" Mina yelled.  In the back of her mind, she wanted to find Lyta and Ami so they can get "suited up".

Then, before it was all over, Juuban's eyes turned from blue (left eye) and purple (right eye) to green (both eyes)…and her hair spiked (not unlike a hedge hog).  Her transformation was now COMPLETE.

"I won't let you hurt Gohan!" Juuban yelled, as she rushed towards the sparring field.

"Whoa!" Krillan said.  "I barely saw her move!"

"What-?" Spopovich said, as both he and Yammu felt a world of pain.

Videl, not really understanding what was going on, rushed to see if Gohan was okay.

Juuban continued her fury, until she felt a pinprick sensation on her neck.

"Oh…" Juuban said, as unconsciousness to hold.  Just as quickly, Juuban reverted back to her normal state.  The next thing everyone knew, a man, where a tuxedo outfit, cape and mask, swoops down and removes the rose imbedded in Juuban's neck.

"I told you that you will be mine," the man said, as he picks up the unconscious girl.  "Spopvich!  Yammu!  You have enough energy?"

"Yeah, we do," said Spopovich, through gritted teeth.

"Good.  Let's get out of here."

And the three took to the air.

"Gohan?  Gohan!"

"Juuban…Videl…"

"Damn," Ranma said, as Lyta came running back from the concessions stand.

"What happened?"

"Juuban's gone.  And I have a bad feeling that this is the beginning to a whole lot of mess."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just another chapter done.  Hopefully the submissions will be less infrequent.  C&C are always welcomed.**

**Next time: Juuban's kidnapping…the return of the Sailot Scouts…devils, demons and wizards…and this is just for starters!  Be here for "Eve of Destruction", next time on "Juuban Saibouko".  See you then!**


	6. Eve of Destruction

**Juuban Saibouko 6– by DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Part 5: "Eve of Destruction"

* * *

**

Juuban Saibouko woke up in a funk. She was disoriented, but not so disoriented to realize that she was being held by a man wearing a tuxedo outfit, mask, top hat and cape.

"Let me go, you pervert!"

SLAP!

"My, my," said a troll-like midget. "Looks like your lady love is a feisty one!"

"That's no concern of yours, Babidi," the man said, who had a large "M" emblazoned on his forehead, which was seen after Juuban knocked his top-hat off his head. "Remember our deal."

"Yes, that is correct. I help you recover this girl's true memories, and you help me release Majin Buu. But first…"

The troll turns to Spopovich and Yammu.

"You're fired."

The bald-headed minions turn to run, only to be blasted by the alien wizard.

BOOM!

"Now, let's get started…"

Meanwhile, over a nearby ridge, an assembled team of Earth's mightiest fighters was waiting for their cue.

"So," began the Supreme Kai. "It has begun."

"Quite," said his body guard Kabito.

"Maybe we should turn back," Krillan said, as he shook in his boots.

"Stop being such a coward!" Vegeta says, as he folded his arms.

"Vegeta's right," Piccolo says. "We need to stay calm."

"You've certainly have changed, Piccolo," says Goku.

"You said it, Dad!" says Gohan.

"Well, that's new," Ranma Saotome says, as he continued his gaze.

"What's new, Ranma?" Sailor Jupiter says, as she steps forward. Ranma was observing the situation, and examine the combatants below. As soon as Juuban was kidnapped, Jupiter, Ranma and the others took off after them. Now…

"Say, isn't that Debura, the Demon King?" Jupiter asks.

"Hmmm," Ranma says. He, Jupiter and Goku had run into Debura before during their years of training. One thing was for sure was that the Demon King was one tough hombre. Then, he sees that Debura was staring in their direction. "Goku-!"

Suddenly Debura appeared right in front of the group, and spat on them.

"Get out of the way!" Goku says.

Unfortunately, Debura managed to "tag" Kabito, Krillan and Piccolo, who instantly turned to stone.

"Kabito!" yelled Kai.

"KRILLAN!" yelled Goku.

"Piccolo!" yelled Gohan.

"Hello, Ranma…Goku…LYTA!" Debura smirked. "I see that you three survived your experiences with the Cthulu."

"We do okay," replied Ranma. "I didn't know you would be in town."

"Heh, I have to pay the bills, after all."

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Quite simply, we are here to release Majin Buu."

"Oh, no!" said Kai.

"And how is Tuxedo Mask involved?" asked Jupiter.

"Well, he has agreed to channel enough of this planet's energy to help release Buu, in exchange of retrieving his girl friend. Quite sad, really."

"You are not going to get away with this!" yelled Gohan.

"If you feel this way, then, by all means, come on down!"

Goku turns to Lyta.

"Protect Krillan and the others until the others get here."

Jupiter nods.

And with that, the rest leave to face their destiny.

The subsequent fight proved interesting.

Lured straight into Babidi's lair, each fighter took on one of the wizard's minions. However, Ranma was forced to deal with Majin Tuxedo Mask.

"You're not going to get her back!" Mask says, as attacked Ranma.

Ranma smirked, as he blocked the attacks.

"Look, the only thing I want is what's best for Juuban," Ranma replies. "So, don't make me hurt you!"

"You think that YOU can hurt me?" Mask says. "Here, let me show you something!"

A burst of energy later, and Mask was now an armored "colossus", who was now pounding Ranma into the ground.

"How do you like that?"

Ranma grunted, as he rolled out of the way.

"I like it less," Ranma replied, as he caught Mask's fists with his hands. With a jerk, Ranma shifted Mask's stance, thus allowing Ranma to knee Mask in his armored stomach.

"Oof!"

Ranma then pummeled Mask into his torso and face. Ranma was throwing his fists so fast, that very few fighters could keep up.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Dints were being formed all over Mask's body.

Meanwhile, Juuban was looking all this in horror.

"Don't! Stop this nonsense!"

At the same time, Babidi was observing all this, waiting for the right time.

"Yes! Feel your anger, girl! YES!"

FWOOSH!

Juuban was engulfed in a flash of energy, as everything within her was coalescing. When the light died down, Juuban had changed her appearance. This had caused the fighters to stop their fighting.

"Usagi?" Mask says.

"Akane?" Ranma says. Dr. Ami Mizuno had told the Z Warriors that Juuban was the fused persona of Usagi Tsukino, Akane Tendo and Cell, after Mask had kidnapped Juuban. Ranma was hoping that there would be some way to get his Akane back.

Juuban was now wearing a Sailor Suit, similar to the fabled Sailor Moon. In fact, other than the large "M" stenciled on her forehead, she would look exactly like Sailor Moon. Unfortunately…

"No, I am MAJIN SAILOR MOON!"

And with that, Moon raised her right palm…

BOOM!

Outside of Babidi's ship…

"What's that?" Jupiter said.

Sailor Mercury and the rest of the Sailor Scouts had just arrived, the seen, when the Z Warriors and Ranma Saotome went into Babidi's fortress. Mercury had figured out a way to de-petrify Krillan, Kabito and Piccolo. Young Trunks and Goten had followed the women with their friend Ranko.

"Kids, get down," said Sailor Venus.

"But we want to fight!" yelled Trunks.

"Yeah!" said Goten.

"I want my Daddy!" yelled Ranko.

"Look!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Spread all over the place was the Z Warriors, Debura, Ranma Saotome, Majin Tuxedo Mask and Babidi. Standing in the epicenter of the blasts was Majin Sailor Moon and-

"I AM FREE!" a lark, pink blob squealed in delight.

"That you are, my lovely Majin Buu," Moon says. "Let's have some FUN!"

**Next time: "Pinky and the Blond!" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Juuban Saibouko 7 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma 1/2" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic crossover.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

With the team up of Sailor Moon and Majin Buu, the world trembles with fright. Meanwhile, the persons in question are lounging around…on a proverbial mountain of skulls.

"Juu-chan," Buu says, as the pink "marsh-mellow man" entity hops and skips over to a lounging 'Moon, who was sipping an iced-cold lemonade. "What are we going to do today?"

"The same thing we do every day, Buu," 'Moon says. "Try to take over the UNIVERSE!"

_They're "Pinky" and "the 'Moon!"_

_They're "Pinky" and "the 'Moon!"_

_One is a maniac, while the other is a loon!_

_Both are of great worth,_

_As they destroy the Earth!_

_They're Pinky…they're Pinky, and the 'Moon, Moon, Moon, Moon, Moon!_

**(A/N: This is a take on Warner Brother's "Pinky and the Brain" shorts from the "Animaniacs" cartoon series!)**

"Come," 'Moon said, as she toss aside her drink. "Let's move on to the next town."

"Juu-chan, are we going to get more candy?" Buu asked.

'Moon smiled wickedly.

"Sure."

And with that, the so-called "dastardly duo" takes off to terrorize more people.

Meanwhile, at Dende's Place…

"This is horrible!" Dende bemoaned. "There's no one to stop those two!"

Ranma Saotome, Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino and Son Goku nods in agreement. At least in terms of dealing with the notion that there was no ONE person capable in dealing with the combined might of Majin Buu and Majin Sailor Moon. Luna, Artemis and Diana the Guardian Cats trot up to the assembled people.

"Makoto, you have to help the Moon Princess!" Luna whined.

"Yes," said Artemis. "And besides, only she can bring back the Sailor Scouts."

"I know that," Makoto says. "But how can we stop a person who was…IS…a friend?"

Ranma didn't say anything. He was still shell shock from the encounter from earlier…

**FLASHBACK!**

"No….NO!" Majin Tuxedo Mask cried, as he realized what he had done. He tried to use the alien wizard Babidi to resurrect his beloved, but realized to his horror that his actions made things WORST.

"See what you DID, fool?" Ranma said, as he got up. He had just fought Mask, when Majin Buu was released. The shock of what was going on awakened the Cell aspect in Juuban Saibouko, and thus created the entity known as "Majin Sailor Moon". At the moment, 'Moon was "making out" with Buu, as a way of cementing the entities affections.

"Buu feel NICE," the entity blushed.

"I'm glad, Buu-chan," 'Moon says. "I just want to thank you for awaken my potential."

"No, I woke Majin Buu up!" the short and demented Babidi said, as he stepped forward. "You two work for me!"

'Moon looks at the wizard.

"Buu, be a dear and destroy Babidi," 'Moon says.

"What!" Babidi exclaimed.

Buu smiles a wicked smile.

"Buu will!" Buu said, as he blasted Babidi to nothing.

FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

"That was fun!"

Further away…

"We got to stop her!" said Sailor Venus, the "de facto" leader of the "Sailor Scouts".

"Can we?" asked Sailor Saturn. "Whatever Sailor Moon is now, Usagi is still in there somewhere."

"Sailor Moon can still be reincarnated, right?" Sailor Uranus says. "If we destroy this version of Sailor Moon, that is."

"It will be difficult for all of us," said Sailor Neptune says. Then, her attention turns to the presence of the kids Mirai Trunks, Son Goten and Saotome Ranko. "We have to get the kids out here before we decide on the best course of action."

"Agreed," 'Venus says. "Besides, we might need to formulate a back-up plan…just in case, so I suggest that you, 'Mercury, take the kids to Dende's Place."

'Mercury nods her head in response. Besides, her friend Bulma wouldn't want her son Trunks to be in too much danger.

"I'll use a 'delay entry' teleport," Sailor Mercury says. "That way, those three won't be able to come back here too soon."

Back on the battlefield…

"Usagi…you have to come with me," Majin Tuxedo Mask says, as he cautiously steps towards his beloved.

'Moon takes a look at 'Mask with sad eyes. Then, her mean look comes to the fore.

"Buu? I'm hungry for a cookie. Take the fancy-pants man OUT."

"You want COOKIE? Juu-chan GET cookie!"

ZAP!

'Moon picks up the confection from the ground. Then, she pops it into her mouth.

CRUNCH!

"You were always 'yummy', Mamo-chan," 'Moon said, as her energy levels increased. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Ranma stepped back in horror. Whether or not Akane was within Sailor Moon was now a moot point. So-

"You have to be stopped!" Ranma said, as he got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, four members of the Sailor Scouts surround the three fighters.

"We agree!" the Sailor Scouts says in unison.

"Wow, five against two," 'Moon says in unison. "Buu, let's even those odds, shall we?"

And with that, the fight commenced.

Unfortunately, it was a horribly short one.

"Venus Crescent BEAM!"

BZT!

'Moon dodges, the blast.

"World SHAKING!"

"Deep SUBMERGE!"

RUMBLE!

SPLASH!

'Moon leaps up and over.

"Jupiter Thunder-crash ZAP!"

'Moon batted away that attack.

"Death Reborn REVOLUTION!"

'Moon held the dark energy sphere at bay with her might, long enough for it to dissipate.

Meanwhile, Ranma fought Majin Buu.

"Moko Takibasha: DOUBLE SHOT!"

Buu was knocked over.

"Tiger CLAW!

Vacuum-like blades sliced into Buu's goo-like exterior, but proved to be utterly ineffective.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Buu laughed, as he stretched his arms to knock away Ranma. Ranma saw this, and began to leap about in an effort to tangle up the menace. He then got close enough to land some punches.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

However, the fourth punch got stuck in Buu's gut.

"You pay for hurting Buu!" Buu said, as he began to wail on Ranma.

At the same time, 'Moon was slowly getting the upper hand. A punch here, a kick here, and the Sailor Scouts were on the defensive.

'Moon then leaps up into the air…and forms a mini-Spirit Bomb. And because she absorbed Majin Tuxedo Mask, the Prince of the Earth, very little time was needed to make one. In fact, nearly no time at all!

"Here's a present for you!" 'Moon said, as she threw down the bomb.

At the last minute, 'Saturn erects a force-field…

BOOM!

"Uhhhh…"

Meanwhile, Ranma had enough of then onslaught, so he formed a "Happo-darken" in his occupied hand…

BOOM!

The bomb exploded from the inside of Buu's body, but severely injured Ranma. Buu-parts were spread outward.

"Oh, man," said Ranma, as he limped out of the way. Then, I saw that 'Moon was about to deliver the finishing blow. Using his good hand, Ranma cupped his palm…

"Moko Takibasha!"

BLAM!

With 'Moon knocked out of the way, Ranma used the "Instant Transmission" technique to gather up the fallen 'Scouts to safety.

"Dang!" 'Moon said with anger, once she recovered. "There goes my fun!"

She then looks at Buu, who was gathering himself. Then, she sensed the approach of a powerful energy signature.

"Well, maybe not."

BOOM!

"Majin Vegeta," Moon says.

"I am here for Majin Buu, trollop!" the Saiyajin prince says. "Where IS he?"

"I believe you have to worry about me, VEGETA!" 'Moon says, as her voice began to sound more like-

"CELL?"

"Yes, though in a slightly different form. I kinda like it."

"Well, it doesn't MATTER what form you take. I will destroy you."

"I really don't think so. Buu? I need another cookie."

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE-!"

"Wha-

ZAP!

Once 'Moon consumes Majin Vegeta, she gets even stronger...and meaner looking!

"YES!"'Moon yells, as her body became more toned.

"Juu-chan, what we do now?" Buu asked.

'Moon looks at her new friend.

"Let's have some fun!"

"Yippie!"

Oh, dear, the Supreme Kai says. What are we going to do?

Then, he sees the unconscious Son Gohan and his father Goku, who Vegeta had managed to knockboth out.

I can only bring one of you to the planet of the Supreme Kai, Kai thought, and Gohan seems to have the most potential.

And with that, the Supreme Kai takes off with Gohan. Luckily, Krillan and Piccolo were still in the area to retrieve Goku.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"So, what are you three going to do?" Dende asks.

"I have to find my son," Goku says. "But first, I need to distract Buu and 'Moon-"

"-while Makoto and I teach Goten and Trunks the 'Fusion Dance'," Ranma says.

**Fin.**

**This story has been "canceled", due to lack of interest on the part of the author. My apologies.**


End file.
